A Dragon and a Painter
by lilalchemist
Summary: Kisara invites Pegasus out for dinner and it gets a tad heated.


Kisara knew it was early for valentine's day. But maybe this would be the perfect time spend some well deserved time with Mr. Pegasus. Maybe she could tear him away from the work he'd been holing himself up with. Yup a nice dinner with just her and Mr. Pegasus would definitely make him want her.....or he'll run again and she'll try it all over.

She picked up the telephone and punched in the number she remembered would reach him at his studio.

Pegasus was currently in the middle of another painting. His best one yet, or at least he thought so. The wonderful pale curves of the woman in it matched the softly drifitng snow outside his window perfectly and her eyes seemed just as deep and serene as the winter mornings sky.

It was with several curses that he jumped when the phone began to ring. He had paint all over his hands and had to put a paintbrush in his mouth as he stumbled over things in his search for the complaining instrument. Finally after about four rings he managed to find it under a crumpled year old newspaper.

"Hello? Pegasus Crawford here."

He answered in his most cultured tones despite the fact that the phone was now smeared with Prussian blue and when he turned his head the paintbrush got some alizarin crimson in his silvery hair.

Kisara giggled

"why Mr. Pegasus you sound flustered"

She giggled again but also felt bad for interrupting him at work, she knew when he was working it was almost like a military mode he was set in. Even when he had painted her he seemed to block everything out but what he was painting at the time.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, I just wanted to invite you for dinner, perhaps an early valentines' dinner?"

"Kisara? What a wonderful surprise! I haven't heard from you...since yesterday."

Pegasus frowned around his paintbrush. He had been painting all morning and if you asked him what year it was he probably couldn't have told you.

"Dinner? Why yes of course dear lady. I would never dream of letting you dine alone."

He answered her after putting the paintbrush behind his ear so as not to hinder his speech any further. It was hard enough for him to get any words out after she had mentioned Valentines day. He gulped a little and turned back to gaze at his newest masterpiece. Another picture filled with pale misty blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. He wondered if the bubbly girl on the other end of the phone had any idea what she had done to him...

"Oh but of course I call you nearly every single day!"

"so dinner does sound alright? Did you perhaps want to go tonight? I unfortunately have nothing else to do, not that I would ever dream of you being a last resort..."

she was ranting again, how come that always happened around Mr. Pegasus?

The sound of her laughter, even over the phone was enough to transport him to some happier time. It was like molten sunshine, like a verdant spring, better than any wine he could name. If she didn't call him then the day wasn't really lived for her voice alone marked the passage of time in his now reclusive world.

"It has been a long while since I've gone out, tonight would be a welcome change. And with such delightful company offered how could I refuse?"

"Do you have any preferences, any particular restaurant you'd like to try?"

He tried to sound calm and patient even while a million possibilities were running though his head. How should he dress, how should he act, should he bring her anything? Flowers, chocolates, jewels? Dragons liked jewels did they not? But would that be going to far? Did she even know what Valentines day meant?

"really?" she was excited

"am I really that delightful?" she could feel her cheeks burning on the other end.

"um....remember that Italian restaurant we went to a while back? I loved it there even if I couldn't read the menu. Could we go there?"

She sat back in her chair and tried to relax, she wanted to go now! she wanted to go and have a wonderful time with Mr. Pegasus.....what would she wear? Was he thinking the same thing?

"Why of course Miss Kisara. I find you to be one of the most enchanting creatures I've ever entertained."

Pegasus replied smoothly. Too smoothly even for his taste when he realized the truth of what he had said. Was she just a creature? She looked so much like a girl, no, a young woman, that he often forgot where she came from. But in the back of his mind he always knew. It hung over him like a dark shadow. He really couldn't be more than an entertaining little mortal to something like her.

"Angelo's it is then. May I pick you up at six?"

His voice was light and cheerful never betraying his uncertain thoughts. It would be enough just to spend time with her, to have her as a friend. It would have to be enough as unworthy and flawed as he was.

"your such a smooth talker Mr. Pegasus! I'm blushing" she replied as a hand flew up to touch her warm cheeks.

"yes Six sounds fine only a few hours enough time to get all prettied up!"

she giggled again and re-crossed her legs, she was all giddy again and she was happy she was going to see him today. He'd been working way to hard for her liking!

"Don't go to any trouble on my account my dear. You know I think you're lovely just the way you are."

"Until tonight then?"

Pegasus was reluctant to hang up but he had a million things to do to get ready now.

Kisara let out a quick giggle and replied.

"yes, I will see you tonight!"

Pegasus walked up to the door of Miss Kisaras small apartment with an ever present feeling of butterflies in his stomach. It's not that he had never gone out with a beautiful young lady before, as a matter of fact he had them throwing themselves at him nearly on a daily basis back in the States.

The problem was, he wasn't actually interested in any of those other girls. The problem was, he was very interested in Miss Kisara, yet she was so new to this time, so different, and not even quite human... how could she ever feel the same?

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, slightly hiding behind the large bouquet of blue roses he had brought for her. She probably already knew he was here but it was better to be polite.

Kisara almost let out a squeal of excitement when she heard the rap on the door from Mr. Pegasus. She had put on her favourite new dress. It was a white long sleeve dress that flared at her waist but only went down to her knee's. A pretty rose adorned the bottom of the dress near the hem. She'd placed a nice butterfly pin to pull back part of her frosty bangs and put the bracelet that Mr. Pegasus had given her for Christmas on just before he began to knock on the door.

She bounced over to the door with endless energy and quickly opened it to let him in.

"Mr. Pegasus! Yay you came!"

She grabbed hold of his waist in a hug like no other. She knew he would come, he never went back on his word.

"Kisara! Hello!"

Pegasus managed to say as he was glomped. He had to hold the flowers out of the way to keep them from getting crushed by the girls strong grip. Her eager welcome reminded him of a puppy or a child. She always held such innocent enthusiasm in his eyes and he couldn't help but grin and laugh.

"It's so wonderful to see you again..."

He said while trying to extricate himself gently from the girls arms and regain his composure. Luckily his blush had easily been hidden behind his curtain of hair.

"You look positively stunning this evening. These my dear, are for you..."

Pegasus made a slight bow as he presented her with the flowers. Her dress and manner were flawless as usual. No matter how he came upon her she was always every manner of perfect and always in a way that made his heart skip a beat. Surely he was simply blessed to be in the prescence of such a being.

Kisara could do nothing but stand with the flowers in her hand and stare at them. They were so beautiful...no one had ever given her anything of such beauty. The blue peddles seem to glimmer in the light. Finally her senses came back to her and she looked up at Mr. Pegasus.

"Just a moment" she mumbled "I must get some water for them so they don't shrivel"

She ran to the kitchen, and placed them in a vase...He'd given her flowers. In Egypt if a man gave a woman a flower that meant...but she knew Mr. Pegasus didn't mean that, he didn't want to mate her did he?

She tried to find her wits about her before walking back to the door where she was sure he was ether very confused or waiting patiently with no idea what the flowers meant.

Pegasus stood there feeling as if the sun had gone behind a cloud as she left the room. He looked to see where she had gone but decided to stay and wait. He smoothed the hair over the left side of his face again in a habitual way.

All the flowers and candy and presents in the world were not going to make up for his looks. If things went any further than they were now, at some point she was going to realize, and be repulsed by him. And not even just because of his eye, but because he was human, and she was something very special and very different.

He was glad she didn't know much about the customs of this time. He could just tell her the flowers were because it was Valentine's day. Or because she was a friend, or even the truth, that he had seen their color and been reminded of her. It was the same with any other gift that he would give a friend, wasn't it? And that's all she was. Had to be. Why did he suddenly feel like running home and crying on Croquet?

His mood brightened instantly as she returned and he tried to put his depressing thoughts out of his mind.

"So, are you ready to go Miss Kisara?"

Kisara blinked up at him still not really able to get her mind where it was suppose to be.

"oh, yes! I'm quite hungry" She picked up her small purse from the chair that was near the door and fallowed Mr. Pegasus out the door.

Croquet was holding the door of the limo open for them. The pink limo. It was for a Valentines day celebration after all. And it did match Pegasus suit wonderfully.

"After you my dear."

Pegasus said politely. He also turned his head away a little just in case her skirt were to ride up while she got in.

Kisara giggled when she saw the pink limo. Leave it to Mr. Pegaus to go all out when it came to a friend. Tonight would be a very interesting evening!

She let go of Mr. Pegasus's hand long enough to climb into the limo and then took his hand again to pull him into the over sized care behind her and then cuddle close to him.

Pegasus tried to remain dignified even while he was being pulled on top of a pretty young lady. He didn't want to know what Miss Kisaras neighbours thought of him right now. But he let himself relax a little one they were settled. She was very warm and snuggly, just like a little plushie from his collection at home.

"Onwards Croquet! We have reservations to uphold."

The car began to move smoothly and for a moment he just sat and enjoyed the feeling of Kisara against him. A guilty pleasure to be sure, but it was simply nice to have someone to hold onto after so long.

Kisara buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. He always smelled so manly, she could also detect a bit of the rose scent that had no doubly rubbed off on him on his way to her tiny apartment.

Perhaps if she prayed to the gods hard enough they would grant her wish of this moment never ending.

She let out a small sigh and snuggled a little closer before settling against him for the rest of the ride, it wasn't a very long ride so she had to enjoy it.

Pegasus froze slightly as she seemed to burrow into the front of his shirt. He had a nervous feeling in the back of his mind, as if he was being inspected by an animal, a very large predatory animal...

But Kisaras innocent and friendly personality made him instantly forget any natural wariness he had being around her. She was unnatural, but then, he was used to unnatural things and she was so very soft and lovely...

"Ah, Kisara-chan, how have you been lately? Did you go out anywhere new this week?"

He always loved to hear of her adventures discovering things in this time. And it would help distract him from how much he wanted to run his hands through her long wind spun hair and lay her down on the leather seat and just... be very good friends. Yes! That was all! He turned his head to look at the normal ordinary people they were passing on the streets, so far away from the dream that was breathing warmly against him.

Kisara moved her head but she really didn't want to, her entire body was screaming to just stay as she was or to push him on his back and....alright there was no excuse for thinking like that but she couldn't help it. It had been such a very long time since she had snuggled up to someone who actually wanted her there.

"Oh yes, I went to an Arcade this week Mr. Pegasus! I didn't know such things existed and I played a few games. But when I lost at one they pushed me out and told me not to come back....why were they so mean?! The game soiled my honour! How could I just ignore this box that beat me?!"

"You mean you incinerated a perfectly good game machine because you lost to it?"

Pegasus knew she had a bit of a temper but he simply looked at her unbelieving for a moment.

"no, I just knocked it over"

She pouted a bit up at him. Was he angry with her? She couldn't really tell with the look on his face, it almost looked blank.

"Angry? No of course not!"

Pegasus laughed. "You really knocked it over though?" And at the serious look on her face he laughed some more. He would have loved to be there for that, to see the looks on people's faces when the petite little girl shoved a machine over in a fit.

"You must let me come with you next time to deal with these impolite machines for you. Imagine not letting a winsome lady such as yourself claim the victory..."

Relief swept over Kisara and she didn't realize that she had jumped to straddle his lap and give him a hug around the neck.

"oh I am so glad that you're not angry with me! It worried me so, I'm not quite sure what I would do with myself if you were angry at me"

However even after she had confirmed he wasn't angry and she had finished her sentence she continued to cling to his neck and even found herself relaxing against him.

Suddenly finding a girl in his lap was a little unexpected. But Pegasus tried to deal with it in a proper manner. Her approval seeking always made him see her as innocent and childlike. That's what the idealistic part of him wanted to see, instead of dwelling on the fact that she had once been a servant girl, a literal slave in a world dominated by men of power like himself.

No, when he looked at Kisara he saw a wild and free spirited young woman who was innocent of all the pain and pettiness of human existence. She had no idea what her closeness was doing to him, making him think of, as he struggled to keep the blush from rising against his high fine cheekbones.

"Ah, um, Miss Kisara...are you er, comfortable like this?"

She was so warm, so very warm and he could feel the sweet warmth of her breath against his neck. It was almost torture and yet it was bliss.

"Oh yes Mr. Pegasus, I'm very comfortable"

She moved herself around a bit more to make sure he was in a comfortable position before settling her head back on his shoulder and nudging her nose into his neck. Yes she was so comfortable. Pure warmth completely enveloped her.

"Ah, ahem, well, that's good..."

Pegasus replied trying hard not to react when she wiggled around on his lap to get herself settled. Finally he allowed himself to wrap one arm loosely around her back and put one hand on her shoulder in a "friendly" and chaste embrace. She was only a child after all. Only as old in appearance and manner as his sweet Cecilia was at the time of her passing.

He sighed quietly to himself and let his lone eye drift back to the passing sights out the window where the city lights were springing to life in the gathering dusk.

Kisara took in a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh. It was such a comfortable car ride. She was glad that she had invited Mr. Pegasus out for dinner.

"Are you comfortable enough Mr. Pegasus? are you hot? You're a little flushed" She ran the finger tip of her index finger over his neck. He was a bit warm. She looked up to judge his reaction.

"This is fine. You make a very lovely heater after all."

He smiled a bit and moved his hand away from her thin shoulder to brush her ever falling strands of moonlight hair away from her eyes so he could see them properly. She had such beautiful sapphire eyes. He could simply loose himself in them forever.

"as long as there's some use for me I'm happy!"

was she close? Could she finally break down his reserve tonight? Maybe, Maybe not....

"Mr. Pegasus"

She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"we've stopped, I think were at the restaurant"

"Ah yes, how very observant of you Miss Kisara!"

Pegasus drew back from her and looked out the window. They had just pulled up to the grand front doors and he hadn't even noticed!

"Shall we go inside now? Or do you need a moment?"

Sometimes ladies liked to fix their hair or make-up or...something, before they stepped out of a car. As if sitting still for ten minutes could ruin their appearance. For himself all Pegasus needed was to run a hand through his hair just to make sure the ruined side of his face was properly veiled.

"Nope! I'm fine! Let's go my tummy is rumbling"

She slipped from his lap and captured his hand to drag him from the car.

Pegasus caught up to Kisara quickly and took her arm properly with his own as they came up to the front desk. They really did make a striking couple and every head in the restaurant turned to watch them.

It took them no time at all to be lead to an exclusive and romantically set table in the back of the restaurant where the lighting was all candles and the music was soft and low. Pegasus wondered absently if this was such a good idea after all. But then he figured Kisara wouldn't recognize a modern romantic set up when she saw one anyways.

"Here we are, we can order right away if you like."

Pegasus said genially as the waiter pulled out Kisaras chair for her and menus were presented.

Kisara was in awe when she saw the table they were going to sit at. It was decorated beautifully with candles and even a few rose peddles scattered across the table cloth.

"Oh Mr. Pegasus this is beautiful! You didn't have to go to this length"

She took his hand in hers and giggled.

"You're still going to have to help me read the menu"

"Certainly. What sort of dish are you hungry for tonight? The special today looks quite appetizing..."

Pegasus flipped through the menu. Naturally he stopped at the wine list first and ordered a bottle of the rarest most expensive vintage the restaurant had. Fine wine and a fine lady to share it with. There was nothing more perfect. Well, unless one had a long a few manga and some skittles as well, but that would certainly be frowned upon in such a respectable establishment. Still, he made a mental note to remember them for next time.

"why don't I try the special then?"

She folded the menu and smiled at him. He had really gone way too far. But that was fine; she knew how to make it up to him. Perhaps a night of funny bunny cartoons and some skittles or Oreo's would be something he would enjoy.

The waiter was still hovering behind their shoulders and Pegasus politely addressed him.

"Farfalle with arugula pesto sounds just fine for me as well. I would however like to change the Caesar salad for the spring garden salad with sundried tomato dressing, oh and no olives please, and none of those little almond splintery thingies. They always stick in my teeth horribly."

Pegasus handed over the menus and waved the man off who was bowing and scribbling everything down eager to get everything perfect for such an important patron.

Kisara giggled as she watched Mr. Pegasus deal with the waiter with the air of such importance.

"I'll just have the special please"

She pulled his arm over to hug it.

"Mr. Pegasus you always know so much about the world. I wish I knew as much as you did."

"Nonsense my dear. You know far more important things than what some silly chef decided to name his pasta dish and what's in it that makes it better than some other pasta somewhere else. The world is full of silly details that in the end amount to very little meaning."

He grinned and waved in an off handed way as if to dismiss the entire restaurant as a joke.

"Besides, I'm sure that in time you will learn all that you consider worth knowing. You're as intelligent as you are beautiful after all."

"Do you really think that I will be able to learn?"

She looked at him with wonder and tightened her hand over the top of his palm.

"Am I really as Intelligent and beautiful as you think I am?"

Pegasus patted her hand and smiled, a soft laugh escaping him.

"Of course you are! And how wonderfully modest too!"

Just then a waiter arrived with a plate of what looked to be oysters and caviar and a bottle of champagne. He told them as explanation that it was compliments of the house, obviously part of the romantic setting Pegasus had requested. He simply nodded and accepted it, very glad for the arrival of something to drink for he was starting to feel rather warm again.

Pegasus paused a moment before offering a tall fluted glass of the sparkling wine to his almost date. He wasn't all that certain if she would like alcohol or if it was all that wise to be giving it to her. He almost felt like he was doing something guilty like corrupting a child. Could dragons get drunk?

Modest? He thought she was modest? she nearly laughed, perhaps she was modest, mentally but certainly not physically and he would learn that if he would just give up his manners for one night.

She watched the waiter set down a plate of something she had never seen before, they smelled good but didn't look all that great. She was confused.

Mr. Pegasus put a glass of sparkling gold water next to her plate.

"Mr. Pegasus what is that?"

she pointed to the plate.

"They look ugly but my nose says their good!"

"Those? Oh, why those are oysters my dear. And that black stuff there is caviar, or fish eggs if you'd rather. Very exotic and expensive fare."

Pegasus laughed at her charming and simple description.

"Yes, I don't suppose they're much to look at, are they? But they do say oysters are very delicious. I find them a might bit slimy myself, but I suppose since they do go so well with the theme here tonight I may as well give them a go. What do you say?"

He slurped one down with elegant bravado and held out one of the shells for her to try. If it didn't kill him then it shouldn't be a problem for her at all.

Kisara watched as he slurped an oyster with awe. He was amazing, and of course watching him surp down the slimy muscle made her blush. He looked sexy doing it.

Next she knew, he was holding her one. She'd eaten worse she was sure, but as a slave girl she wasn't allowed to eat such things. Set had tried to sneak her some fruits way back when but that was as exotic as her life got.

She hesitated before taking it from him and eating it. It wasn't that bad actually.

"mmm their good!" she said.

"Wonderful! Now shall we have a toast?"

Pegasus beamed innocently at her and held up his champagne glass. If he had still possessed the sennen eye he might have been slightly less comfortable around the girl who was eyeing him so closely. But of course, Kisara was only his friend, and that eager look she had in her eye was probably for her dinner and not him at all...

"To good friendship and St Valentine who has given us such a splendid occasion to celebrate it!"

Kisara picked up her champagne and held it out like Mr. Pegasus. She wasn't quite sure what it meant to give a toast...did she want him to go to the kitchen and make him a piece of toast? Never the less she settled for giving him a bit of a confused look but did as he did to make it look like she wasn't to lost.

She was happy to be there none the less. However it seemed since Mr. Pegasus had picked her up at her apartment she wasn't much in the mood for eating....well not any food anyway.

She sighed a little before taking a sip from the golden liquid and made a sour face.

"Oh dear! what is that?!"

she was tempted to stick her tongue out but she didn't because she was in a public place

"Why, it's champagne of course! It's a very expensive sort of wine that's only brought on on very special occasions. Do you not like it? Some say the bubbles make it taste bitter... I quite enjoy it myself."

Pegasus easily downed the remainder of his glass and poured another giving her an encouraging type of smile. He was also debating a little if he wanted another oyster or if he should simply wait for the salad course. Kisara seemed to like them well enough and he would be happy to watch her dine now that he had a glass in his hand.

She watched him down the remainder of his glass and handed hers over.

"I don't really like it, it's a bit to strong for my taste but you can have it if you like it"

she then picked up another oyster and slurped it down. She then thought of how nice it was to be with him for the hundredth time that night.

"I'm really enjoying myself Mr. Pegasus; we should do this more often perhaps?"

Pegasus accepted the champagne from her without a thought. He was in fact busy watching her slurp her oysters and trying not to think about anything indecent.

She was such a beautiful young lady. If only she weren't completely innocent and inhuman on top of it.

His mind couldn't even grasp how he could ask her, if he should ask her, what she actually thought of... Pegasus drank down the champagne instead and simply nodded his head yes at her next question as he was busy refilling his glass. Maybe if he drank more he wouldn't notice how torturously attractive she was.

"Mr. Pegasus, you really seem to like that stuff!"

she giggled and took a sip from her own water. She resisted the urge to sigh, thinking it would probably give him the wrong impression. Would he ever return her affections? Would she be doomed to chase him around forever?

"Oh yes, it's very nice. Not for everyone mind you, but I've grown quite accustomed to the taste."

Pegasus was saved from an awkward silence when the waiter finally showed up with their salad course. There was a little bit of fussing over which kind of dressing they wanted and if everything was to their liking so far. It woke Pegasus up a little and shook him out of his long and hopefully not to obvious gazes at his lovely companion.

Kisara shook her head at the waiter and blinked at a few things he said.

"No everything is fine thank you!"

she did sigh visibly when the waiter left. Everything still was so different; she wasn't use to people fussing over her as much. They never fussed over her in the old days. Even Mr. Pegasus didn't fuss over her.

This turned her attention back to him, was he enjoying himself? Did she make him nervous?

Pegasus spent the remainder of their meal endlessly watching Kisara wolf down everything put in front of her as if pasta were going out of style. He was more than content simply to watch her in amiable silence amidst short bouts of pretending that he was eating instead of staring at her soft rose petal lips.

Kisara didn't notice she was as hungry as she was until the pasta set before her was completely gone. What came after this? Ah yes desert! She eyed the try set beside their table and her eyes landed on an éclair.

"Look Mr. Pegasus that looks like a.......oh I can't remember the word for it in Japanese"

She squirmed a bit then the word came

"Ah yes I remember a...." She was about to let the word slip from her lips when he interrupted her.

"Now, um, Miss Kisara! I don't think we need to know... uh, would you, I mean, do you like strawberries!?"

Pegasus hoped she didn't mean what he thought she meant but just in case he didn't want her blurting "that" out in front of the waiter. She was sometimes so very oblivious to human politeness. He tried to hide the slight color that came to his cheeks and he pointed the innocent girl/dragon towards a large strawberry topped cheese cake that looked appropriate for a Valentines day celebration.

"oh yes Strawberries are very good, their so juicy!"

She waited for the waiter to place a cheese cake in front of her, she then waited until pegasus has picked out his desert and she turned back to him and pouted.

"but it does"

She mumbled around her cake. She then perked up and looked over to him.

"I should get some whipped cream on the way home! I love that stuff!"

Pegasus nearly choked on his espresso flavoured cake. He coughed discreetly into his napkin and gave the girl a reassuring smile. She didn't mean what he thought she meant at all. She was just stating the obvious in her usual childlike and innocent way. He knew that on the inside she was a very old and very wise creature, but she knew very little of humanities ways now. She would never, ever, in a million years equate whip cream and Valentine's day and what he really felt very guilty for thinking about at the moment as he tried to hide the color flaming his cheeks.

Again she almost let out a visible sigh. Damn that didn't work; he just had to many manners for her to get around. She finished her cake and relaxed a bit.

"What are you plans other then dinner with me this evening Mr. Pegasus?"

"Me?"

Pegasus blinked over at her as if his mind had been miles away...in a gutter...

"Well, I suppose after I drive you home I may work on a painting..."

Actually the truth was he was probably going to go home, drink himself stupid and fall into bed for lack of anyone to share it with. But that was not a sorrow he wanted to burden this bright young lady with when they had only been friends for such a short time.

"Perhaps, if your not to overly busy we could just spend time together? Maybe just go back to my apartment and have coffee?"

Alright that came out stupid, she felt like a stuttering child.

Never the less she looked over to him with hope in her eyes.

Pegasus gave her a doting smile and agreed whole heartedly.

"Yes, of course my dear. Coffee sounds wonderful."

And by this pint it really did as he realized how tipsy he was liable to be on the way out of here after all that champagne and wine.

"we should go then"

She reached over to take his hand and lead him from the table.

"are you feeling alright Mr. Pegasus?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Especially in such good company."

Pegasus said as he handed over a credit card to take care of the cheque.

"It's just the champagne; the bubbles always go to my head a little."

He was really very adept at manoeuvring while inebriated, and this was hardly a test of his years of skill. He took her arm just to be certain, and allowed her to lead him out to the car where Croquet was already waiting for them.

She lead him to the car carefully, he almost looked as though he would trip if something was in front of him without noticing. He wasn't normally like this but she just brushed it off as a normal part of his personality.

It wasn't long at all before Croquet had the limo parked in front of her apartment complex and she helped him into the elevator. When coming to the door she fumbled with her keys.....stupid clunky things.

Pegasus blinked a little, startled from his pleasantly hazy thoughts.

"Oh, are we home already?"

He watched her digging through her purse for her keys. Women could never seem to find their keys, anything else, even the kitchen sink would appear before that.

"Yes Mr. Pegasus, were at my apartment it was a little closer and I thought I would make you some coffee."

Once the door was unlocked, she helped him into the front hall way and helped him sit down on the small bench.

"Ah, yes, coffee would be very nice."

Pegasus hummed a little and watched her bustle about around him. He was polite enough to take his shoes off this time before he moved any further into her apartment. He was also very glad for the bench he was sitting on as he got rather dizzy bending over to find his laces. It left him flushed and wanting to giggle for no reason at all.

Kisara lingered a bit longer before trotting into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. She then stopped and poked her head back into the hall way.

"Mr. Pegasus will you be alright to get to the living room on your own? I wouldn't want you to take a spill and smack your head off something"

she again lingered and waited for his answer.

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine my dear. Do go about your...kitchen whatever thingy that you're doing..."

Pegasus waved at her dismissively and found his way over to the overstuffed sofa, easily sinking down into it. It was the type of furniture that was wonderfully comfy to sit in but was nearly impossible to escape from when one wanted up again. Fortunately Pegasus was happy enough just to have somewhere to flop while the room stopped dancing about. Champagne really did go completely to his head.

The coffee didn't take very long to make and soon kisara found herself putting the amount of sugar and cream she knew Mr. Pegasus liked in his coffee.

She balanced their mugs and set his down in front of him on the coffee table and her own in front of where she intended to sit.

"It was a good evening, the dinner was delicious"

She set herself onto the couch beside him and snuggled up to him. He was always so much warmer then she was and she loved to just glue herself to his side and soak up his heat.

Pegasus leaned into the girl easily. He felt surrounded by warmth and very relaxed. Despite the smell of coffee he felt like drifting off to sleep right there.

"Ah, thank-you for the coffee."

He said and put an arm around her, making no move to reach for the cup. It was a nice ending to a nice if a little frustrating evening. But having a young lady curled up next to him could never be a bad thing, even if she wasn't human, and wouldn't know what he was talking about if he suggested any sort of romance.

"you're welcome"

She mumbled and pulled a big fluffy blanket from the back of the couch to drape across their laps.

"Mr. Pegasus? Do you view me as a very good friend or something a little more?"

She nuzzled her nose into his neck and waited for his reply.

"Oh, I'm sure you're very much more than most of my friends... I don't know any other dragons..."

Pegasus said sleepily with a half hidden yawn. Now that there was even a blanket he was starting to slide to one side more and Miss Kisara made such an inviting pillow.

Kisara felt him begin to lean toward her, He looked so sleepy. She remembered when her master use to drink to be rid of his sorrows. Is that what Mr. Pegasus did?

"Not quite in that way Mr. Pegasus..."

she trailed off. A sigh was clawing to get out from her chest. He would never understand. At least she didn't think he would. She rose up on her knees and pulled his head to the side of her neck.

"If your sleepy, go to sleep I will be here when you wake"

"mmm, that's nice...."

Pegasus breathed against her neck. He could barely keep his eye open, but he still kept on talking.

"You have such pretty hair; I was painting it this week again... how does it get so long?"

He ran his fingers through a few gossamer strands that had fallen across his chest and lap. He wanted to be covered by it, covered by her like a beautiful blanket of warmth. He remembered the time she had enfolded him in her wings. This was so much like that moment. She was a very beautiful girl, for a duel monster.

"I..."

she paused for a minute to think about the way he was touching her.

"My hair has always been this long as long as I can remember. My master always liked my hair this way. So I left it I suppose."

She ran her fingers up his arm.

"Are you warm enough Mr. Pegasus?"

"Umhmmm... Are you?"

Pegasus snuggled against her more. It was funny how such a little lady could always support him. She was much stronger than she looked, he knew that, but it was still nice to pretend sometimes that she might need him for something. He hugged her with his one arm around her shoulders and closed his eye with a contented sigh.

"Oh yes I'm quite comfortable"

She stroked his hair and absentmindedly placed a small kiss on the top of his head. A small yawn erupted from her lips and she tried not to let it show.

"I guess I am a bit more tired than I thought I was"

She smiled and snuggled her cheek into the top of his head.

After a few moments Pegasus gave in and let slip what had been on his mind for most of the evening.

"Miss Kisara... Do you know what Valentine's day is for?..."

He asked in a sleep heavy voice, his eye still closed as he held her close.

"Well, I know it's a time for lovers and people seeking new love to come together no? That's what the guy in the shop said"

she continued to snuggle herself into his soft silver hair.

"I thought it would be an interesting excuse for us to have dinner"

Pegasus simply nodded, too comfortable to move.

"Ah, you went shopping again?"

He loved to hear about her little stories of exploration.

"Oh yes,"

she said enthusiastically and would have bounced, if she didn't have Mr. Pegasus leaning against her.

"This place was really nice. It had these things made of squishy stuff that vibrated, and they had many oils that smelled very pretty. Some of them even went hot on my skin, I like that kind of store I should take you Mr. Pegasus"

she continued to stroke his hair.

"I, um, suppose so...."

Pegasus said, wondering just what sort of shop she had visited, but then wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to that. He busied himself with playing with a lock of her snowy hair instead.

She felt like purring. How often was it that Mr. Pegasus played with her hair and she got to spend time with him like this?

"I could stay like this forever"

She whispered to him quietly.

"mmmm, forever is a long time."

Pegasus said and lay his head back down against her softness. She was a creature who would know forever. And he would be lucky to know another fifty years. What a strange mismatched pair they were.

"But I do, It's so comfortable and I love to snuggle with you"

She pulled him closer, making sure he was as close as he could get.

"So you were painting me? That's neet I would love to see them sometime"

"Oh yes, you must come by my studio some time. I've been working very, hard lately."

Pegasus paused to yawn again behind his hand. He felt guilty about being such bad company. It was hardly late at all! But as long as the girl was content to "snuggle" he couldn't find a single complaint.

Kisara let a little smile cover her face. He was becoming a very tired. She once again let her hand glide along the silver that was his hair.

"I would like that very much"

She said before nuzzling his hair a little more. She loved to soak up his warmth. She then found herself kneading the knots out of his shoulders and the back. She also pressed herself more against him to ensure he would stay as warm as he could.

"I'd love to have you there more often. It's very empty most of the time."

Pegasus sighed. He was very empty most of the time too. It was such a blessing to have someone like Kisara in his life. He didn't want to do anything to offend her or push her away. And not being human, he had to be extra careful because if he ever did manage to offend her, it was likely he'd end up squished or ducking flames or some other such draconic attack. That would never do at all!

He was more than happy to let her hands massage him. He was more than happy to give her anything she wanted at the moment. He hadn't had such a nice Valentine's day in a long time.

she unbuttoned a few of his the top buttons of his dress shirt to message a little closer to his skin.

"So you enjoyed this evening? I haven't seen you this relaxed ever Mr. Pegasus. I like this side of you"

she finished unbuttoning his shirt and side it off his shoulders.

"Mmmhmmm..."

Pegasus mumbled and sighed as he leaned back into her touch. He didn't mind so much that his shirt was being slid off. It wasn't proper at all but they were alone, and she was such nice company. He couldn't imagine this meant anything more than Kisara being helpful. She had been a servant of some sort in Egypt hadn't she? He wondered absently if she had done this sort of thing for her Master oh so long ago and if it was right for him to take advantage of her skills in the same way.

Kisara continued to message the muscles of his neck and shoulders. She hugged him to her and placed a kiss on his exposed cheek.

"You could stay over tonight if you want Mr. Pegasus"

"Oh, um, no, but thank-you! That would hardly be proper..."

Pegasus sat up suddenly as if he just realized how close they had gotten.

"My, I hadn't realized it was getting so late!"

He fixed his shirt and made to stand up, casting a glance towards the door. It was past time their pleasant evening came to an end. He didn't want to push his luck after all.

She stood with him.

"But I would love it if you stayed. We could eat popcorn and watch the flickering box!"

She smiled at him and hugged him around the waist, missing the warmth his body gave off and him snuggled up to her side. If only she could persuade him.

AT first Pegasus was almost lulled by her proposal into sitting back down, but then the girl clamped herself around his waist reminding him of a jumpy little puppy.

It didn't help his inebriated sense of balance in the least and the silver haired man but out his arms to either side but found only air to steady himself with.

He had just enough time to form a small startled O with his mouth before he fell over backwards taking the girl along with him. Pegasus sat there for a shocked moment in which his backside slowly registered pain and his cheeks rapidly spread with pink because of the position the young lady had ended up in.

Kisara was surprised he fell back ward, she tried to pull him the other way, she tried to catch him but it all happened far too fast and she soon found herself straddling his lap.

"Oh dear, I think your balance is off a bit Mr. Pegasus"

She adjusted herself a bit on him when his hip bone bit into her leg. Not that she was complaining about this position and how cute he looked with the pink that coloured his cheeks.

"You look so cute"

She never the less leaned over to make sure he hadn't smacked the back of his head when he fell.

"I, I'm sorry!?"

Pegasus exclaimed, wondering if he was really sorry because at the moment the girl was leaning over him giving him a very clear view down the front of her dress. And did she just call him cute?!

Then again she called many things cute...and he was hardly cute at all! He was supposed to be dignified and handsome and a million other things! Cute was something you called a young child or a particularly fluffy hamster. How was he cute?!

Pegasus gave a sigh and attempted to heave the girl off him, trying very hard to ignore the fact that she was all but in his lap.

"Miss Kisara...if you'd please?"

"Please what? I'm comfortable and I think you wacked your head"

She said innocently and smiled at him.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself and end up with a problem later would we?"

My goodness but she was much heavier than she looked! And he was trying very hard not to enjoy the fact that she was straddling him in a very suggestive way that she would never ever mean. Pegasus fell back with an exasperated sort of sigh and gestured.

"Miss Kisara! This is hardly a position a virtuous young lady such as yourself should be found in. I am perfectly fine! Truly! Now please, would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my person?"

He asked with a lot of reluctance and the tiniest bit of authority. It would be nice if she obeyed him, but even nicer if she didn't.

"Alright alright"

She stood from her position but not before wiggling around a bit and making it seem like she was having a hard time getting her balance. She helped him stand and then gave him yet again another hug.

"There you go all off the floor now."

"Thank-you, are you alright?"

Pegasus stood up and brushed himself off fussily. He fluffed his hair and straightened every seam in an effort to avoid looking at the beautiful creature than had made him very hot and bothered. He couldn't do anything about it though. She was only a friend and a complete innocent. Heck she wasn't even the same species as him!

"Oh yes I'm just fine Mr. Pegasus, I've taken much worse tumbles then that"

She giggled and let her finger tips close over the end of his sleeve. It was a habit she developed with her master. She always felt better when she knew she was as close as she possibly could get without over stepping her boundaries.

"Well, that's very good then... I mean, not that you've fallen worse, but that you're not injured now..."

Pegasus was looking down to avoid her eyes but then lifted them quickly to avoid staring at her more than ample chest. He had utterly failed to regain his composure and the way the girl kept smiling up at him like the most innocent sugar coated preschooler made him want to crawl in a hole somewhere and die for thinking such unbecoming thoughts.

She was a person, a friend! Not some painted Vegas whore! If he hadn't told her that mind reading was considered rude in this time he was sure she would have pounded him into the ground by now for looking at her chest instead of her face!

The man made a quick executive decision and headed towards the door, trying to save whatever dignity he had left after coming over to this young ladies home completely drunk and ruining their evening!

Kisara quickly caught herself and ran in front of him. Then without a word she dropped to her knees and nearly folded herself in half putting her forehead to the floor.

"I am Sorry Mr. Pegasus; I shouldn't have been so forward. I was just enjoying the evening and got too carried away"

She could feel the tears prick at the back of her eyes. She didn't want him to be upset with her. He was one of the only good friends she had in Domino and didn't know what she would do if he turned his back on her now, not after teaching her so much

Pegasus took the girls hands in both of his and guided her back up to her feet. He didn't like that she still thought herself a servant, or that that was the way women had been expected to act where she was from.

"Miss Kisara, my Lady, you have no need at all to apologize. It is I who has overstepped my boundaries, coming into the home of such a beautiful young woman without any escort. Why, if we weren't such good friends, and if you weren't very capable of defending yourself, I'd be very worried for your safety."

Pegasus continued rambling on. He really had too much to drink but he was trying to make her understand.

"It isn't proper or safe in this time for young ladies to be left alone with strange men, and I dare say your neighbours will tell you they don't get much stranger than I."

He smiled at her then, but took another few steps towards the door. If only she weren't such an innocent he might consider courting her properly. He was almost doing that now, but he was clearly taking far too many liberties assuming she would understand when she didn't.

She shook her head

"No Mr. Pegasus, you're not strange, your my friend, you could never be strange I love the way you are"

She pushed some hair behind his ear.

"So you'll be leaving now?"

She asked when she saw that he was stepping into his shoes. She wished he would stay.

"Thank-you.... But yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry I've had to make this such a short visit. Perhaps you will stop by my home tomorrow?"

Pegasus asked her hopefully. And he was also hoping she would come by in the afternoon so that his hangover would be gone by then.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus...I would love to come to your house tomorrow!"

Kisara gave him a bright toothy grin and fallowed him to the door.

"There was something customary at the end of a date isn't there? I can't remember what it is but it is a way of saying goodbye in your world"

She wrung her hands and waited for him to put on his shoes.


End file.
